Ta Chang
Ta Chang was a tribe from Survivor: Thailand. Originally a tribe consisting of Libra castaways, the switch proved a difficult time for them. When none of the castaways could form solid alliances, the tribe continue to vote someone out. In order to not be decimated at the merge though, they remained closely aligned with each other. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Tribe *Hillary, one of the Galu members from Survivor: Samoa who was voted out when she couldn't win the next immunity challenge. *Joe, who won a crucial final immunity and won Survivor: Samoa, he is also known for replacing Tommy who was evacuated during Survivor: South Pacific. *Peeta, apart of the Ometepe Alliance during Survivor: Redemption Island that was quickly diminished at the start of the merge. *Rachel, most notable for being apart of the Puka Puka Trio that all made the Final Three during Survivor: Cook Islands. Post-Dissolve Members *Gabriella, originally competing in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her brother, she has proved to be a dangerous threat. *Hayden, most notable for being apart of the majority Jalapao alliance during Survivor: Tocantins. *Hillary *Jeremiah from Survivor: Redemption Island, he has shown to be likeable but quickly disposed of at the merge. *Joe *Montana, a castaway originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who has always appeared to be one or two steps behind the master strategists. *Rachel *Scott, who after losing the second duel during Survivor: Redemption Island found himself in a position of power during Survivor: Marquesas and being a threat to win. Tribe History The Ta Chang tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Thailand and consisted of former castaways Hillary, Joe, Peeta and Rachel, with a Libra horoscope. Joe and Hillary, who had originally competed together in Samoa, formed their own alliance and brought in Rachel for the majority. Of the five immunity challenges Ta Chang had together, they only lost the fourth. For being the only castaway of the tribe not in the majority alliance, Peeta was voted out. On Day 11, the castaways were shocked to find out the first five eliminated would battle out for a one time Redemption Island duel. Peeta, who was previously voted out from Ta Chang, was one of those competing. He was not the last one standing at the end of the endurance challenge and he was officially eliminated from the game. Katniss, who did win, got to chose her tribe which was the new Hying Saw where a tribe dissolve occurred to the other three tribes. Those that were not selected by Katniss made a leftovers tribe, Ta Chang which included original members Hillary, Joe and Rachel, Gabriella, Hayden and Jeremiah from the Khu tribe, Scott from Hying Saw and Montana from Waw. With two trios on the new Ta Chang, it was clear that the two outsiders, Montana and Scott, needed to be persuaded. Original Khu trio Gabriella, Hayden and Jeremiah were not seen as valuable to the duo which meant Montana and Scott went with original Ta Chang. When they lost their first immunity challenge together, the original Khu voted for Rachel, Joe obeyed what Rachel and Hillary told him and voted for Jeremiah but the majority sent home Hayden. Joe felt betrayed that his two allies had turned on him when in fact the girls felt they were protecting him. He began conspiring against them. When the tribe lost the next challenge, Hillary and Rachel told everyone else to get rid of Joe but they would be voting with him to feel better about himself. Even though Montana was skeptical about their reasoning to flip, the chips laid as they did at tribal council and Joe was voted out next. Hillary and Rachel continued their alliance with Montana and Scott, ensuring they would stick together from now on. Ta Chang was then given a break by winning the next immunity challenge but lost yet again on Day 19. The remaining two Khu members, Gabriella and Jeremiah, tried to convince everyone else to vote for Rachel but the alliance of four voted for Gabriella and she was sent home. Jeremiah, knowing he was going to be the next target, began to do more around camp and single handedly won them the next immunity challenge. Scott and Montana, who had no concrete loyalty to the original Ta Chang alliance kept their options opened and started an alliance with him. The tribe then won their second immunity in a row but lost a crucial one. Rachel and Hillary could tell they were losing Montana and Scott and started saying goodbye to each other. At tribal council, Rachel voted for Montana, Hillary voted for Scott but the new power trio sent Rachel home. On Day 30 the tribes merged and the remaining nine castaways played individually for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Thailand Tribes